Haruto and Koyomi (Wizard)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: Haruto and Koyomi have feeling for each other. read to find out ;)


Here the Haruto/Koyomi (Kamen rider Wizard) Fanfiction

Leave some comments but not bad comments

Sorry for my english I speak french.

The character is not mine is to the kamen rider wizard cast

and one last thing the story is basing on all the episode (Except the episode when Koyomi wasn't there)

_If the writing is write like this is because is in the character head._

I hope you like it ! one shot (Have not really Imagination for this one sorry but hope you like it)

**Chapter 1: True Love?**

Koyomi and Haruto was alone today and tomorrow all day because the others was on a vacation and leave both of them alone with saying nothing just something writing on a paper who say that they don't comeback for 2 days. (Koyomi was there and all the monster was killed)

**Koyomi:** Hey Haruto what are we going to do?

**Haruto:** Don't know Koyomi, but what do you want to do ?

**Koyomi:** Don't know either...

**Haruto:** Anyways we should think about it but right now, do you want something to eat or drink?

**Koyomi:** No it's okay Haruto now I probably need magic...

**Haruto:** Okay I'm coming!

When Haruto come next to Koyomi he charged Koyomi with his magic.

**Koyomi:** Arigatou Haruto-san!

**Haruto:** Your welcome Koyomi, do you want to go outside?

**Koyomi:** Okay, but where did you want to go?

**Haruto:** Shopping for you?

**Koyomi:** If you want to let's go I take my things and we can go.

**Haruto:** okay I'm waiting for you Koyomi.

Koyomi take her things and joined Haruto who was waiting.

**Haruto:** Okay, let's go :)

**Koyomi:** Okay Haruto-san ;)

Both of them go shopping when they finished they come back home.

**Koyomi:** Can I have magic? I'm tired...really...

**Haruto:** Sure no problem Koyomi ;)

When he finish to put magic in her.

**Koyomi:** I should sleep

**Haruto:** Me to, I'm a little bit tired

**Koyomi:** okay then see you later ;)

Koyomi go to her room and Haruto to, Haruto was already sleeping, but not Koyomi, she was thinking so much about someone...

Koyomi talk not to loud just correct to Haruto didn't awake.

_Haruto was always take care of me but I should pay him back...He's always cool, a good friend, like a brother, I really like him...wait, I really like him? Probably because He don't want me to be alone...to feel alone...but probably I have some feeling for Haruto-san...Anyways I'm thinking about that tomorrow, now should sleep._

The next day Koyomi wake up and go to the living room she sit on the couch and Haruto coming next to her.

**Haruto:** Good sleep Koyomi?

**Koyomi:** Yes Haruto you?

**Haruto:** Yeah, just have the same dream for about 3 days is kind of weird...

**Koyomi:** Tell me Haruto what was your dream?

**Haruto:** Okay I would tell you but first we should eat what do you want?

**Koyomi:** Hum...Fruit please?

**Haruto:** Sure Koyomi coming back in a few minutes ;)

When he coming back they eat their fruit.

**Koyomi:** You tell me the story well your dream?

**Haruto:** Sure so It's start with two person...

**Koyomi:** Who was these two people?

**Haruto:** Don't know It's was more blank than clean...

**Koyomi:** Oh okay, so continue your dream.

**Haruto:** okay so It's was two people who was pretty close more like a real couple or they going to be a couple on that moment.

**Koyomi:** Really? What's happening next?

**Haruto:** Well they were walked in the city the rain come out...

**Koyomi:** Oh...

**Haruto:** But they look at each other and they kiss. but actually their family was gone for about 2 days...

**Koyomi:** Well Haruto, is similar to both of us...you don't think so?

**Haruto:** Yeah but we kind of close but...wait...

**Koyomi:** What going on Haruto-san?

**Haruto:** Well...I want to tell you something but it's not in my dream is in real life...

**Koyomi:** What's it is Haruto?

**Haruto:** Well for the first time I see you Koyomi...I feel in love with you...I'm scared that you don't like me...so forget what I say is stupid...

He was about to walk to his room but a hand take his arm it's was Koyomi who put him close to her.

**Koyomi:** No Haruto is not stupid...I like you to Haruto it's was the time when you were taking care of me kind like of the first meet but I was scared to Haruto...

**Haruto:** wow...Sorry if I say it's stupid just that I was...Thinking that you don't like me...

**Koyomi:** Don't say that Haruto I like you and I will always love and like you ;)

**Haruto:** Cool thing so I'm not thinking about that ;)

**Koyomi:** So do you want to do something?

**Haruto :** Yes...this...

Haruto put Koyomi more close and kissing her.

**Koyomi:** Haruto-san...

**Haruto:** Do you want to be my girlfriend?

**Koyomi:** Totally Haruto I would ;) and I always dream about it that you asking me ;)

Haruto kissing her and she's give his kiss back.

**Haruto:** I love you.

**Koyomi:** I like you.

After two days the others was coming back from their vacation and already see Haruto and Koyomi was a couple. They congrats them and buy a cake for both Haruto and Koyomi. and they lived happily!

THE END

Sorry is kind of short I have not really idea for this one but still I do a Yoko/Hiromu Fanfiction ;) but I can't tell you guys when I post it ;)


End file.
